Shadows
by The Penumbra
Summary: Humans are coming to Mirkwood, to trade with King Thranduil.Young Legolas waits their coming with impatience,as he has never seen a human before.Little does he know that their coming will change his life for men may be good or evil...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** LOTR does not belong to me.

**Summary:** Humans are coming to Mirkwood, to trade with King Thranduil. A young Legolas waits with impatience their coming, as he has never seen a human before. But little does he know that their coming will change his life for ever…

**Rated:** PG13 for future violence, and elf torture. You have been warned.

**Notes:** In this story, Legolas has four siblings: Derwen, Leila, Thúleor and Luindór. Their ages by human reckoning would be: Derwen about 18yrs old, Leila about 15 yrs old, Thúleor about 13 and Luindór about 12 years old, while Legolas is only about five years old.  I'm using years by human reckoning in this fic, in order not to create much confusion!

This is my first LOTR fic. I hope that you will like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**SHADOWS**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

by

Konzen

~~~~~~

**Happenings **

****

The golden haired elfling stared at the broken statue. It was now fragmented into a thousand pieces, and it was undoubtedly beyond repair. It was his sister's favourite, and now it was gone for ever. He heard light footsteps approaching, and turned round, thinking that it would be the culprits, but instead found himself face to face with Leila. Her expression turned from horror to rage as she realized that the shattered glass she was seeing had previously been her most treasured possession. "Legolas! What on earth have you done?" Legolas stared at his sister dumbfounded. But it wasn't him. He'd found it like that. He opened his mouth to clear himself, but no sound came out. His eyes widened in dismay when he saw that Leila had tears in her eyes. "I… I…" he stuttered, but she stopped him with a glare. "Don't even try to invent a pathetic excuse," she hissed, as she gathered the folds of her dress, and ran off to her rooms, angry with her brother for having destroyed the most beautiful object in her precious garden.

Two pairs of eyes were watching the scene, their owners well hidden in one of the trees. "Should we own up?" whispered one to the other.  "No!" hissed the Thúleor. "Legolas is likely to get off easily, while we'd be killed if they got to know!" Luidór hesitated. "What if he tells her that it wasn't him?" His brother shook his head. "He won't. You know he never defends himself. He just takes the blame so as not to cause any more trouble." The other nodded, convinced. He was sorry for his younger brother, but Thúleor was right. It was better this way. The two scrambled away quickly to the safety of the forest, leaving a miserable elfling behind

~.~.~.~.~

****

Derwen looked thoughtfully at his father. "I'm not sure if we should allow men to come here ada," he said slowly. "But then, I see the necessity of establishing some links with their race." 

Thranduil nodded. "I too am not sure about my decision, my son. But we will keep close watch, and I have met their leader Melchoir before, and he seems trustworthy. Besides, they would never dare attack us in our own home."

Derwen grinned suddenly. "I can thing of a certain elfling who will be very pleased with this. Legolas has been asking me about men ever since Mithrandir told him those legends of the North." Noticing his father's frown, Derwen paused. "Is there something wrong father?"

"No… but I don't want him to get too close to them. They are, after all, humans…"

"I doubt that Legolas will overcome his shyness enough to come within a mile of them adar." Thranduil sighed. Derwen had a point. Unlike his other siblings, Legolas was very quiet and timid, rarely venturing to speak to people who were not his family. He did not mix with others of his own age easily, and would more often than not be found alone, a faraway look in his eyes. But if he talked little, he smiled even less. His father did not know what to do with him. Thranduil wished that he knew what was wrong… he felt a sudden pang. If only _she were here. She always knew how to talk to her children, as she was gifted with patience and ability to understand, which helped them open their hearts to her easily. He instead was impatient, and knew that he had no skill in speaking to the little ones. Only when they started to grow older did they start to get closer to him. But Legolas had lost his mother when he was only two years old. A shadow passed in from of the King's eyes as he remembered how they had found her, dead, heart pierced by a single arrow, but clutching her son to her breast, trying to protect him._

"Adar?" Derwen's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Thranduil looked up and smiled reassuringly. The pain of her loss grew no less, but he was comforted by the presence of his sons and daughter, each of which carried a part of his wife. "Don't worry adar, Legolas will be fine… he is only a child yet." 

"You are right. Come, let us go to lunch. The others will be waiting."

~.~.~.~.~

The king noticed immediately that there was something wrong. Leila was not sitting near Legolas, and she showed signs of recent tears. Thúleor and Luidór were unusually quiet and kept darting glances at each other and at their brother and sister. Legolas instead kept pushing his food around on his plate, and was avoiding meeting Leila's gaze. One look at Derwen showed that his eldest son was just as mystified as he was. 

"Is there something I should know Leila?" he asked gently. This only brought a fresh bout of tears from his daughter, and Legolas bowed his head even lower.

"My crys..crystal sta..statue in my garden.. it…it's broken!" she managed to stutter. Thranduil frowned. He knew that his daughter treasured her garden and that the statue had been given to her by her mother. He could understand that his child was angry and unhappy. "How did it break?" A sudden thought struck him, and he turned to Thúleor and Luidór. "Was it…"

"No! It was him!" Leila glared at her brother. "He was playing in my garden and toppled it over! I found him there!" The king looked at Legolas. He could hardly believe that his youngest had done so. "Is that true Legolas?" he asked sternly, almost certain that his son would deny everything.

"Yes." The reply was so soft that it could barely be heard. His father exhaled slowly. Then it was true. He felt disappointed, as if his son had let him down somehow. Much as he hated punishing Legolas, Thranduil knew that he had to show no preference towards his son. 

"Then you will immediately leave the table and go to your bed, where you will stay for the rest of the day." His voice was cold, although he felt sorry for the young one. He hardened his heart. It would not be fair on his daughter were he to let Legolas off. "I am very disappointed in you my son. I thought you would have behaved better towards your sister." A sob escaped the prince as he rose. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and fled out of the room, leaving two conscience-stricken elves, wishing they had owned up. 

~.~.~.~.~

Derwen opened the door of his brother's room. He walked towards the small figure huddled beneath the bedclothes. "Legolas?" he said softly, as he sat down on the bed, and drew the covers off his brother gently. A tearstained face met his own. The golden haired elfling threw his arms round his older brother, and sobbed his heart out. "Hush now, my little Greenleaf," the elf whispered as he caressed the child. Slowly, the other stopped sobbing, and looked up at his brother. "Does Leila hate me now?" he asked, biting his lip. Derwen hugged the child closely to him, troubled by his question. Unlike his other two brothers, legolas took things too much at heart. 

"Of course not! She was upset, but she doesn't hate you!" He removed a few strands of hair from Legolas's face. "What put that into your mind?" 

"So she won't go away and leave me alone?" The elfling clutched tighter at Derwen's tunic. 

"No, little one. Leila will never leave you. Just as we'll never leave you." Legolas appeared to believe his brother's words and snuggled closer to him, placing his thumb into his mouth. They had tried to break him out of that habit, but at times, he still went back to sucking his thumb. Derwen didn't bother to stop him this time. He smiled at him instead, wishing to see the same smile reflected on the young one's face, but doubting that he would see it. "Now go to Leila and say sorry, and you'll see that she won't be angry at you anymore." Legolas nodded slowly, and slipped to the floor. "I'll wait for you, and when you come back, I'll have a surprise." Derwen watched as his brother padded off to his sister's room.

~.~.~.~.~

"Leila?" The elf maid looked up. Legolas was standing timidly at the door. She felt a sudden twinge of pity at the look on his face, but then remembered her mother's precious gift. She felt a sudden surge of anger. "What do you want now?" she snapped.  . It was about time that Legolas learnt that he couldn't get away with everything. Tears filled Legolas's eyes. He felt sure that Derwen was wrong. Leila didn't love him anymore because he had been bad. He tried hard not to start crying again, but tears poured down his cheeks. He turned to leave, too unhappy to meet his sister's gaze. Suddenly felt her hand clutching his. 

Leila felt guilt rushing through her when she heard his sobs, and reproached herself for having been so mean. She had promised herself that she would be just like her naneth, but she knew that her mother would never have behaved in such a way. After all, Legolas was still a baby… probably he hadn't really meant to break it. "Don't cry little one, Leila's not angry anymore." She hugged her brother, and he hugged her back tightly. 

"I'm sorry… I love you lots Leila." That made her feel even more ashamed of how she had treated him.

"I love you too Greenleaf," she said, and was glad to see that it brought a rare smile to her brother's lips. She stood up slowly. "Now go to your room before adar notices you've crept out." Legolas sniffed and nodded, and slipped out of her room. The elfling felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his heart.

~.~.~.~.~

"What's the surprise Wen?" 

"I have some exciting news for you little Greenleaf." Derwen was pleased to see that a sparkle of interest had replaced that dull look in his brother's eyes. "Humans are coming to Mirkwood!" 

"Real, live humans?" Legolas asked, eyes large and round.

"Yes… real, live humans," answered his brother, laughing softly. "And they will bring lots of things to exchange with adar when they come."

Had Derwen known what else they were to bring, he would have killed every one of them before they even crossed the borders of Mirkwood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much had happened in this chapter… it was more an introduction to the family. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!

Good? Bad? Please review and tell me! And please, if you want to criticize, do so, but explain your reasons!


	2. 2 Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters from Tolkein's masterpiece.

**Rated: PG13 for future violence, and elf torture. You have been warned.**

**Notes: In this story, Legolas has four siblings: Derwen, Leila, Thúleor and Luindór. Their ages by human reckoning would be: Derwen about 18yrs old, Leila about 15 yrs old, Thúleor about 13 and Luindór about 12 years old, while Legolas is only about five years old.  (actually, their age would be over hundred years old, but as I said, In order to create less confusion, I'm stating what age they _look like rather than their actual age)_**

This is still an introduction basically… sorry for the delay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2. Arrival**

The three elflings watched as the caravan passed beneath them. "Real _edain!" whispered the youngest, in awe._

"Of course they are silly! whispered Thúleor impatiently without taking his eyes off the humans. The older elfing was as excited as his brother. It was not an everyday occurrence to see men in Mirkwood. Legolas had not even been born when he had last seen men. 

"Lu? What's that on their horses?" Luindór glanced at where Legolas was pointing. "I think they're called saddles… men aren't good as riding as elves are you know," he explained. Legolas nodded wide-eyed. He felt proud to be up here with his two older brothers. Lately, they'd been unusually nice to him, and they had taken him with them to see the edain as they were travelling to his adar's palace. They would have seen them anyway, but it was more exciting to spy on them from the trees.

The riders passed by, followed by other men on foot. They were about thirty in all. Thúleor knew they were bringing weapons to his father, and wondered if they stored them in the large wooden boxes in the horse-drawn carts. He nudged Luindór and motioned him to move. If they stayed here late they would catch it from Leila. He brother nodded and tugged Legolas's sleeve. The three elflings moved silently through the trees, making their way to the castle.

~.~.~.~.~

"It is an honour to trade with you, your highness." Melchoir bowed low. He had been more than pleased when he had been requested to take some weapons to the King of Mirkwood for trading, as he knew that the elves were not especially friendly to humans. Luckily, they were even less friendly to the dwarves, and so had to choose between remaining without weapons, or trading with men. 

"I thank you, Melchoir, son of Melchesedec. We hope that this will be the first of many meetings," Thranduil replied. "And now, come. You must be famished."

The raven-haired man followed the elven king and his councillors out of the court room.

~.~.~.~.~

"Where on earth have you been?" Leila glared at her three younger brothers. They were filthy. What's more, they were late. Dinner was about to be served, and her father had invited the leader of the edain to join them. "Never mind, just get out of sight before adar sees you in this state."

Thúleon sighed. They would have got back in time if Luindór had not got trapped in that spider's web. And they might just have made it if they hadn't to remove all traces of spider web from their clothing, to avoid anyone knowing that they had gone to the part of the forest forbidden to them in order to take a short cut. But certain details were better left out… 

"What on earth have you been doing?" Thúleon gulped. They were in trouble. Big trouble. Adar was glaring at them. His councillors were with him, as well as a dark haired human. Thúleon met Derwen's eye and his older brother frowned. Great! Even he seemed mad at them.

"Leila, my daughter, take your brothers to their rooms and then come down to join us. Undoubtedly they will not make it in time to come for dinner." With that, the king turned away. Thúleon groaned inwardly. Things were not looking good. He watched them leaving, and turned to follow the others upstairs.

~.~.~.~.~

They had been called downstairs and lectured by their father until Legolas burst into tears and they were sent up to bed in disgrace. If they didn't think of some way to get back into adar's good books, they would lose any opportunity to talk to the edain face to face.  Luindór frowned, trying to think of something. Thúleon was on the floor, playing with Legolas's golden hair as the other sat on his lap, half asleep. Legolas? A grin formed on the elfing's face, as he thought of a brilliant plant to get permission to meet the edain.

~.~.~.~.~

Derwen and Thranduil had been sitting in the garden, enjoying the peace and quiet which reigned at this time in the morning. It was the only time when they could be together, and the son could talk openly to his father undisturbed... Suddenly, a soft voice was heard. "Ada?" He and his father turned to see Legolas, still in his nightclothes standing timidly near the door leading back to the palace. "Legolas!" his father exclaimed, "Why out here so early little one?" At, this, the elfling burst into tears, and rushed to his fathers lap. Thranduil lifted his son onto his lap and held him tight. "Hush now… hush… What is the matter?" 

Legolas lifted his large blue eyes full of tears and looked at his father. "I…I'm so sorry… it was all my fault that we were late yesterday…" he sniffed and his lip trembled. "Don't you love me anymore now adar?" Thranduil looked at his youngest child in amazement. He sighed. Legolas took things too much to heart. " Of course I love you little one. I punished you because you disobeyed me, not because I don't love you."

"Is the human very angry with me adar?"

"No, the human was not angry at all." Thranduil thought his son did not look very convinced and seemed ready to burst into a fresh bout of tears. Suddenly, he knew how to make him feel better. "Why don't you go ask him yourself, little one? You'll see that he's not angry."

Legolas sniffed and nodded as he looked up at his adar. He wasn't sure that he'd done the right thing, but Lu had said that otherwise his ada would stay angry and wouldn't let them go to visit the humans. And Legolas wanted very much to see a human up close.  His father took his hand"Now come inside, and let's get a change of clothes."

"Yes adar." Legolas followed his father obediently back into the palace, and his older brother noticed that his tears had magically dried up. Derwen watched in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his father had fallen for it so easily. He'd already used this trick at least twice with him when he'd been younger, sending Leila to get something he'd wanted from Thranduil.

Derwen waited until they had gone out of hearing and he turned to the trees behind him. "You can come out now." He heard a stifled giggle, and two sheepish looking elfings slid down a tree. Their brother tried unsuccessfully to look stern. "Aren't you ashamed to use your little brother in such a way?" 

"How did you guess it was us?" asked his Thúleon grinning.

Derwen snorted. "Legolas would never have done that off his own bat!"

Luindór chuckled. "We taught him well didn't we? No one could resist such pretty blue eyes…"

The elfings looked at each other and started laughing, and soon, even Derwen joined in. 

~.~.~.~.~

Legolas pressed close to Derwen, glad that his older brother was near, for the sight of so many new people at once was overwhelming. These humans all talked in the common speech, and they seemed unusually large and loud to the small elfling. Thúleon and Luindór instead were running from one place to the other excitedly.

"Welcome, Derwen!" the dark haired man who had been at their father's court waved to their brother who answered with a grin as he walked towards him. 

Melchoir had been expecting to see them. He looked at the two mischievous-looking elflings who looked almost like twins and one shy younger elfing holding the prince's hand. "Welcome to you too, young princes," he said. "I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of your acquaintance yet." 

Derwen smiled. "These two are the terrors of Mirkwood, Thúleon and Luindór. And this one is Legolas Greenleaf, the youngest of my father's children." Melchoir smiled at them. He liked children, and had three of his own back home, with one on the way. His eyes softened as he thought of his family… he was brought back to reality by Thúleon's voice. "Can we ask you a few things?" The man nodded as he invited them to sit down on the grass together with him. 

~.~.~.~.~

They were unquenchable. One question followed another, and another, and another. No sooner had he replied to one question, they thought of another.

 "Thúleon! Luindór! Stop bothering our guest!" exclaimed Derwen, who suddenly noticed that perhaps it had not been fair to allow his brothers to ask so many questions. The man laughed softly at the elfings' disappointed faces and shook his head.  "Do not worry. I have young ones of my own, and they are just as curious as your brothers." The dark haired man turned to the one who so far had not spoken at all. "Do you have no questions to ask, little one?" The golden haired elfing blushed at being spoken to, and looked shyly at his older brother. Derwen laughed gently, and nudged his little brother. "Speak up Legolas… he won't eat you." But the elfling shook his head, and looked down.  

"Don't take it personally," Derwen said to the man. "He is very shy, and rarely speaks to strangers." Melchoir smiled. The elfling looked as though he were of the same age as his little daughter, though he knew that Legolas was probably much, much older. He placed his hand into one of his pockets out a small red box. He could see that the young one was watching curiously. "If you come here, I will show you what this box can do."

Derwen chuckled as he watched his little brother struggle between curiosity and shyness. Finally, curiosity won, and Legolas  edged slowly closer to the man, eyes never leaving the red box. Melchoir laughed softly, as he twisted a small key at the side of the box, and placed in on the grass. It opened, and a sweet tune started playing as the small figure of a dancer rotated slowly inside the box. Legolas was mesmerized, and slowly reached out to touch it. He liked the melody, and wondered how the little figure kept on turning round and round that way. "Would you like to hold it?" Legolas nodded slowly, and took it in his hand, almost afraid that he would drop it. He had never seen anything like it before. Melchoir watched him kindly. "It is called a music box. Take it, and keep it in remembrance of the first human you have talked to." Legolas looked at Melchoir in surprise, wondering if he really could keep it. Melchoir nodded, and smiled again. The elfling smiled back. He was not afraid of this man. "Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He watched the others set up the camp. His small eyes looked at the elves coming and going… pretty elves, but too big. He needed a small one, it wouldn't be that hard to hide. But the young ones kept away from the camp, or stayed close to their elders. They were crafty too, and they could hear you coming from a mile off. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. One had to be careful…Never mind. He was sure he'd manage to catch a little elf unawares. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N_ Edain / edan: humans/human_**

_        Adar / _Ada__ :_ father_

Again, sorry for the delay. This chapter may have seemed a bit long, but it's in the next chapter where the action begins… This has started off in a light tone, but believe me, it gets darker and darker… Thank you to all those who reviewed! Glad to see so many Legolas-torture lovers out there!!! (yes.. I admit it… I love it too…)

I hope you will continue reading and that I won't disappoint you!! ^_^


	3. 3 Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters and places mentioned in this fic.**

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I was really happy that some of you have placed me on their favourites list! Thanks a lot!!! ^_^ Sorry for the horrifically long wait… I meant to update a few days ago, but somehow I couldn't manage to get into the site… Anyway, here's chapter 3! At last, some action! Enjoy :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3. Taken**

Leila watched her youngest brother in amusement. She had gone into his room to find him already dressed, and craning his neck as far as it could go. "What are you doing little Greenleaf?" she asked.

Legolas looked at her frowning. "Melchoir said I have eyes at the back of my head when I heard him coming from behind, and I'm trying to see them, cause I can't feel them!" he explained rather incoherently and looked astonished when his sister laughed. 

"I believe that Melchoir did not mean it that way little one," Leila told him. "I can assure you that you have only one pair of eyes, which are on your face."

"Oh." Legolas was rather disappointed. He had been rather hoping that he did have another pair, because as far as he knew, no other elf had more than two eyes.

"Now come here so that I'll braid your hair." Leila beckoned to her brother as she took up the brush from the dressing table. Legolas sighed, but went over to her. He didn't like braiding his hair, as it felt much more comfortable swinging loose. Still, he wasn't going to argue and lose time. The elfling tried to stand patiently as he thought about the feast his father was holding before the edain left Mirkwood.

~.~.~.~.~

Thranduil smiled at the crown prince, who was laughing together with Melchoir. The trading had gone well, they had got the weapons necessary. The humans had not caused any harm and would leave Mirkwood soon. Thranduil admitted to himself that he was rather relieved that they would be leaving. He had no cause for concern, as these humans had caused no harm, and were enjoying this feast in harmony with the elves. But still…

The sound of laughter caught his attention. Luindór and Thúleon were talking to two pretty elf maidens, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves together. He smiled to himself. And to think that only a few decades ago, the two had pronounced elf-maidens to be boring and silly. He sighed softly. His sons were growing up… "Adar?" Thranduil turned to see a pair of sleepy eyes looking up at him. He bent down and lifted Legolas, who immediately buried his head on his shoulder. The elf king caressed the golden head gently. At least, he still had one little elfing yet. "We'd better take you to bed Greenleaf," he whispered.

" Not…sleepy," protested Legolas, trying valiantly to keep awake. Thranduil laughed softly. 

"Do you want me to take him up adar?" Thranduil shook his head at his daughter. 

"No Leila, go back to your friends." Leila planted a small kiss on Legolas's flushed cheek, and smiled as the elfling snuggled closer to his father. "Sleep tight little one," she said, and after smiling at her father, she left. Thranduil watched her and thought of how much she looked like Selene. His wife would have been proud of the way their children had grown up. 

He turned and walked into the palace to put Legolas to bed.

~.~.~.~.~

So many elves, so little time left. His eyes narrowed as he watched them coming and going, laughing together with his fellow humans.  It was harder than he'd thought… he could only hope that some luck would befall him…

~.~.~.~.~.~

Legolas rubbed his eyes. It was still dark, and there was silence outside. For all his efforts, he'd gone to sleep in the middle of the feast.  He sighed. He knew that he wouldn't sleep anymore in there. He slipped out of bed quietly, and shifted one of his pillows to look as if there was him underneath the blankets in case someone happened to come in. He put on his clothes swiftly, and after some thought put on a cloak, for being still young, he felt the cold more than the others.

He opened the window, and slid out onto the tree beside it. It was not the first time that he'd done this… at times at night, when he couldn't sleep, or when he missed naneth more than usual, he'd go out and sleep near the trees. He loved the trees… they would sing softly to him, lulling him to sleep, making him forget all the things which made him feel sad. No one knew he did so, for he always got to his room before Leila or his brothers came to wake him up. The trees were his friends, and he willingly exchanged them for the other elflings of his age, for they asked no questions, and he knew they'd never leave him.

He padded softly towards his favourite oak tree, wondering if it would sing or tell him a story about when it had still been an acorn… suddenly he stopped. He was sure that he had heard a twig breaking. Legolas looked around uneasily. Usually the guards never came round this part of the gardens. Perhaps he had been wrong… A dark shadow caught his eye and he froze to the spot. He watched in terror as the shadow got closer and closer, and he was unable to move…

"Forgive me, but I seem to have lost my way." Legolas nearly fainted in relief. He chided himself for having been so silly.  It was only an edan… it couldn't have been one of those orcs who had attacked naneth...His sharp eyes made out the features of one of the men of Melchoir's camp. He had never gone near this edan, for Legolas did not like his wizened face and beady eyes. But 

"Can you help elfling?" Legoas nodded slowly. He did not feel very comfortable around this man, but he supposed that he couldn't leave him there either. "May I hold your hand young one? For I can barely see in this darkness." The elfling hesitated. He did not really like this. Perhaps he should call someone… "Please help me…" The man's voice grew soft and pleading, as he moved closer to the elfling. Legolas reluctantly gave him his hand. 

"You shouldn't trust strangers pretty one," Hurdien laughed to himself as he tightened his grip on the elfing's hand and quickly whipped out a cloth wetted with a sleeping drug. The elfling's eyes widened in horror as Hurdien clapped the cloth to his mouth, muffling the sound of Legolas's cries. Slowly, the elfling stopped struggling and slumped down to the ground. The human lifted the limp figure over his shoulders, and chuckling softly, made his way back to the camp.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." Melchoir bowed low, as he took his leave of the king and his family. "It has been a pleasure to trade with you, and although my house has nothing of the greatness of Mirkwood, if one of you passes by, you are welcome."

"I thank you as well, Melchoir, your words are much appreciated." Thrandiul nodded at the man. The others were waiting for their leader so that they could leave. All his children had come out to bid farewell to Melchoir except Legolas. He had half expected Legolas to be there for he knew that his son liked the human. Probably, he had not yet woken up.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Isn't Legolas up yet?" Thranduil asked his sons with a frown. It was unusual for Legolas to be up so late.

"I'll go and see what he's up to adar," offered Luindór as he got up from the table. His father nodded, and the elfing left the room to go to his brother.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Adar!" Luindór burst into the room, panting. "I don't know where he is!" Thranduil looked sharply at his son. What did he mean? "There was a pillow under his blanket and his day clothes and the cloak are gone," explained the elfling hurriedly. Thranduil frowned. It was unusual for his youngest to leave his rooms in such a manner. He frowned. He had an uneasy feeling… 

"Probably he has gone into the gardens for a walk before breakfast adar," hastened Derwen, seeing the worried look on his father's face. Thranduil's face relaxed slightly, as his son smiled. Perhaps he was worrying uselessly. But he was always afraid that he would lose his youngest…

~.~.~.~.~

"Have you seen your brother?" Thranduil felt his heart sinking when his eldest son shook his head. Legolas has not made an appearance to breakfast, and it was past midday now. No one had seen the young elfling, and his father was very worried.

"I'll go and search the grounds now adar. I'm sure he'll have fallen asleep somewhere." Derwen tried not to show it, but he was anxious. Legolas was normally to shy to venture out on his own. He walked out of his father's study quickly, and heard hurried footsteps behind him. He turned to see his siblings following. In his sister's eyes his same anxiety was reflected. They both hoped that Legolas had not wandered into the forest, for it was dangerous for a young one to be out there alone. "We'll help you look for Legolas too brother," she said softly. He nodded and the four spread out to look for the elfing.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A shout caught his attention, and he quickly sped towards it. Derwen had looked for his brother in all the rooms in the palace, but to no avail. He found Thúleon standing beneath the tree which stood near Legolas's window. Leila and Luindór came up from the other direction.

"I've found some tracks!" Thúleon pointed to some barely discernable footprints on the grounds. Derwen nodded and frowned. Legolas had slid down the tree for some reason or another, but why? And where had he got to? There were no other tracks around.

"Search the surroundings," he told them. "And if you find something, call." 

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Over here! Come quickly!" Leila seemed very agitated as her brothers came up running. "Human," she whispered as she looked at some deep footprints on the ground. The four looked at each other, sudden understanding dawning on them. The tracks were unmistakeably those of a man, and he seemed to be carrying something, for the tracks were different from those left by him as he approached the place. Derwen turned, and sped towards his father's study his brothers and sister following close behind.

~.~.~.~.~.

He ran as fast as he could with the bundle swung over his shoulders. The elfing had not woken up yet, which was just as well, as he'd have to knock him on the head, spoiling his beauty. And that would have reduced the selling price.  Hurdien smiled to himself. This was an especially good catch. Not only had he managed to take an elfing, he'd managed to steal one which was of royal blood and uncommonly pretty.

He'd been half worried that he'd find a whole army of elves after the caravan, but luckily no one had seemed to notice the young one's absence. He'd managed to leave the caravan as soon as those dratted elven guides had left to return to the castle. Hurdien had slipped off into the forest, knowing that he had to make haste before anyone came to question his companions, who'd then notice he was gone. 

The thought of all the gold he'd get for the elfling gave him speed as he went towards the eastern borders of Mirkwood, knowing that he would soon get out of the accursed wood, back into civilisation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Any comments? Pretty please with Legolas on top?? ^_^


	4. 4 Disappearance

**Diclaimer****: Of course I own "The Lord of the Rings"!! I got my own paperback copy on my shelf!!**

Sorry for this horrifically late update!! School, health, crazy computers… everything seemed ready to stop me from uploading this chapter… so along with my most heartfelt excuses, I give you… Chapter 4.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**4. Disappearance**

Melchoir lead his men onwards. Trade had been profitable, and he had enjoyed the stay in Mirkwood, but he was looking forward to seeing his family again, especially his little Mina. Soon they would reach the borders of Mirkwood; the elves who had accompanied him had assured him that they would reach it before nightfall.

 "_Halt_! In the name of King Thranduil you are ordered to stop!" 

Melchoir started and turned to see a group of elves lead by Prince Derwen riding furiously towards him and his men. He frowned. What could have happened for the prince to look so agitated? Melchoir rode towards the elves while his men stopped to gaze and wonder at what had happened.

The trader bowed his head at Derwen. "Greetings my lord," he said courteously, "I hope that all is well?"

"Forget the formalities!" snapped back the prince, glaring at the mystified human. "Were have you taken him?"

"I beg your pardon?" 

"We found the tracks, edan. One of your followers has taken him, and we demand him back!" 

Melchoir started to doubt their sanity. "I must ask you to explain yourself sir, for I still do not understand who or what you are talking about."

"Are you trying to say that you did not take Prince Legolas?" sneered a dark-haired elf. 

The man's mouth fell open. Prince Legolas? What would they want with the quiet elfling? He shook his head. "None of us has touched the young elf. Perhaps he has simply got lost…" His voice faltered before the furious glare of the elves. They clearly did not believe a single word. Melchoir drew himself stiffly on his saddle. "I suggest you search our belongings and carts then, prince. For it seems to be the only way I can convince you of my innocence."

The elves did not answer but slipped off their horses and started searching the bundles and the carts. Melchoir motioned his men to stand to the side. He could not understand why they were accusing him of stealing a child… but they would soon find out that it was only a mistake on their part.

~.~.~.~.

"We have misjudged you." The prince was pale, but his voice was steady. "I must ask your pardon, but as you were the only humans who had entered our grounds, you must forgive me if I immediately suspected your men."

Melchoir bowed stiffly. "I am glad that it is all over. And now If you will allow us to leave…"

"Master?" Melchoir and Derwen turned to see one of the men, looking uneasily from one to the other. "Master, there is one of us missing…" The trader looked at the men eyes wide, as he heard a sharp intake of breath from the prince's side. 

"It…it's Hurdien master… the one who joined us before we came here." The man wiped his forehead. "His bundle… everything is gone… he's just left." 

Melchoir face had lost any colour. Then… then the elves were right. It was… one of his men. His responsibility. He faced Derwen. The elf stood motionless, eyes expressionless.. "I…" The prince lifted his hand and the trader stopped speaking.

"I believe that you have nothing to do with this," Derwen said quietly, "I must ask you to see if any of your men have seen this… Hurdien, leave the camp." Melchoir turned to his men, but they shook their heads. None of them had seen him leave. 

"I am sorry…" Melchoir licked his lips nervously. He could only imagine what the young elf was feeling at the kidnapping of his brother… the child was so young and defenceless. What would he feel if it were his Mina in Legolas's place?… "I offer my help and my men to help you search for the child, my lord. It is the least I can do."

Derwen shook his head. He smiled bitterly at the trader. "You will understand that I do not feel very friendly towards the human race at the moment." He called to the other elves and they all mounted their horses. "Continue riding onwards, and you should soon be out of Mirkwood. We leave to search for my brother. Farewell." With that, the elves rode back into the forest, as fast as the horses could go.

"Farewell, prince…" murmured Melchoir. He turned away, heart sinking at the thought of the golden haired elfling who had smiled at him so sweetly. He closed his eyes and prayed that no evil would befall the child.

~.~.~.~.~.

Faster, faster… Hurdien was panting heavily. He longed to get away from the stifling atmosphere of the woods. He felt as though something was glaring at him, full of anger and hatred. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling… Faster, faster… soon he'd sell the brat and get lots of gold…. He was an expert in kidnapping creatures and selling them as slaves, and he knew that this was one of his best catches ever. He chuckled to himself. An elfling of royal blood. Lady luck had been smiling down on him. It had been easy so far. Hurdien paused and opened a map he'd bought at one of the stalls in the market place. It was purely by luck that he'd come across this old map of Mirkwood…

A slight moan came out of the bundle he had slung over the shoulder. The man cursed. The elfling had started to wake up. He dropped the bundle on the ground and opened it slightly. 

~.~.~.~.~.

His head ached, and he felt groggy. Where was he? There was darkness… 

The elfling gasped as he realized that he had his eyes closed. He had slept with his eyes closed only once, and that was many years ago, when he had almost died… Legolas opened his eyes, and blinked. He half shrieked when he saw the face in front of him, but a hand clamped over his mouth. The man he had met the night before glared at him as he lifted the elfing out of the sack. "Shut yer trap! D'ya want all the creatures in the woods to come running after us?" Legolas shook his head slowly, while taking in his surroundings. He noticed that they were in a part of Mirkwood he did not know. There was no way he could escape, for he was bound hand and foot. The edan took a cloth out of one of his pockets and gagged the child, who tried in vain to wriggle out of his grasp. He was afraid, for he could feel an aura of danger around him, and knew that the trees were trying to tell him something. But without getting close, he could not speak to them directly…

"Hurdien."

Both the man and the elfing jumped at the sound of the low sinister voice, almost a growl. Hurdien urned round to see a hooded figure standing by one of the trees. The elfing too stared at the newcomer, heart filled with unexplainable dread. He had not even been able to hear him coming. Legolas wondered what knew horror the day was bringing along…

The figure removed the hood to reveal his identity. It was a man. His face was thin and clean shaven, with a scar running down his right cheek. The human's lips were thin and his beaked nose made him look like a predatory bird. But it was his dark eyes which filled the child with fear. They pierced through him, cold and cruel. The elfling could feel that this man was evil.

"You gave me the scare of me life! What were ya thinkin' of\?" Hurdien laughed uneasily, welcoming the stranger. Hurdien knew Kieldún, but did not trust him although he had many dealings with him in the past. The slave trader had often commissioned Hurdien to capture new slaves for him, and had paid him a fair price. "I got him," he told him triumphantly as he pointed to the elfling, who was staring wide eyed at the two humans. Kieldún nodded briefly and approached Legolas. He bent down and grabbed the elfling's chin jerking his face up. Legolas started to struggle and tried to move away, but the man's grasp on his jaw tightened until the elfling cringed and stopped moving. "He's a good one ain't he?" said Hurdien proudly. Kieldún nodded, as his sharp eyes took in all the details. The captive was in good health, and would be good for work. Being an elf, he would take longer to age, and that would make him worth even more on the market.

"I'll take him," he replied, as he loosened his grasp on the elfling. Legolas tried to back away as far as he could, wishing that he could disappear. He longed for Derwen or his father, but no one was in sight.

"Thousand golden pieces."

"What?"

"You heard me," replied Hurdien stubbornly. "I'm not going to let him out of my hands for less. An' if you don't want him, I'll take him to someone else who'll pay me what he's worth."

"I'll pay no more than a hundred golden pieces."

Hurdien shook his head and grabbed Legolas by the shoulder. The elfing could barely understand what was happening… they spoke fast, and he was still dizzy. They were talking about buying and selling… but surely they couldn't mean him? Elves weren't bought and sold… he was sure of it…

"So you'd double cross me?" The scarred man's words were soft and menacing. The other looked slightly afraid, but he continued to insist.  

"I know his worth, and I won't be cheated." He started to walk away, dragging Legolas with him. Suddenly, the elfling felt the man let go of his shoulder, and looked up to see his eyes wide with horror and pain. Hurdien slumped to the ground. "You were too greedy my friend," whispered Kieldún, as he drew his bloodied knife from the man's back.

The elfing screamed with terror, but the sounds were muffled by the gag. He could not believe that this was happening. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head, and he gasped as he was thrown to the ground.

"Shut up you rat. One sound out of you and I throw you down the ravine." Legolas stood still, trying hard to stop himself from whimpering, as he felt his head throbbing. Kieldún gave a twisted smile as he gapped Hurdien's bundle and Legolas's cloak, which both had blood on them, and threw them over the ravine. He looked at Hirdien's body, but decided that there was no need to send it after the rest of his belongings… the creatures which haunted the wood would soon take care of his remains.

The man turned to the young elfling, who was pale and trembling, eyes bright with tears. A dark bruise was already forming where he had hit him. The man was satisfied by the look of undisguised fear on the elfling's face. He knew that he would have no trouble with the child… it was so easy to control the young….

Kieldún lifted the elfling and thrust him under his arm. He had got what he had come for, and could now leave the forest with both his money, and his prize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!     I'm amazed and very happy at the response this fic is getting, and I'm really, really sorry for the time you had to wait! Any comments / suggestions? You know where to click!!  ;-)   (Yes, I admit it…. I'm addicted to reviews!)**

**Chelle****: Thanks for reviewing, and for lending me the LOTR cds!! Gollum's song is really fantastic!!! ^_^**** I'm listening to it now… again****… **

**Elven**** dacer: Thanks for your suggestion! I was thinking about it in fact…. ^_^**

**elfchic02: Do I still qualify for the Legolas clone?? :p******

Sorry for not replying to everyone, but I just want you to know that I appreciated every review!


	5. 5 Raindrops and Tears

This is the _third time I'm writing this chapter. I'm not joking. The first time I typed it, and forgot to save. The second time I retyped it, I saved on a stupid floppy disk which tells me that the file is unavailable. What is this? A conspiracy not to let me upload this chapter??!!_

Before I continue grouching, just wanted to say **thank you** to all the people who reviewed and send me their good wishes. They were much appreciated! Thank you to Kenren for having uploaded and A/N for me (haha, very funny bout the bed). It was nothing really serious, I was lucky enough to get out in time for the Christmas exams (note the sarcasm please). Well anyway, I'm back!

One last thing. The Return of The King is not a good film. It's a work of art!!!!!! The battle scenes are fantastic, and they were pretty loyal to Tolkein's work. (How many of you knew Pippin was so good at singing??? )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**5. Raindrops and Tears**

****

They soon reached the place where the elven patrol had left Melchoir and his men. The elves searched for some traces of the disappeared Hurdíen. They managed to find his tracks quickly; he had taken little or no pains to hide his movements. He probably thought that by the time they would have realized that he and the prince had disappeared, he would have been too far away for them to catch him. Derwen's mouth stretched into a thin line. That filthy edan had made the worst mistake of his whole life. If he had dared harm a single hair of Legolas's head, he would regret ever having heard of elves.

~.~.~.~

It was getting darker by the minute. The storm clouds were gathering thickly overhead, and it threatened to start raining any minute. The crown prince cursed softly. The rain would make it hard to follow the man's tracks. Elven eyes are sharp, but not even they can see what is no longer there. The elves had dismounted from their horses, and were stealing softly through the undergrowth. They wanted to move quickly before…

The rain started pelting down. The elves were dismayed, but continued along their progress. A bent twig there, a piece of cloth there. Thank the Valar the man was so careless! Had it been an elf they were following, they would never have found so many traces. They were sure that they were getting closer by the second. At any moment, they would reach they, and the princeling would be restored to his family. 

Derwen stopped suddenly. The trees were sending out a message. He could feel their anger, their concern and anxiety… he wished that he had his naneth's gift… she could communicate with the trees as though they were elves…. What was happening? Why were the trees so agitated? Sudenly, he caught the muffled sounds of scuffling, low shrieks and whispers. It all sounded like… oh no… please…please….

The prince felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and turned to see Ranrieth, his closest companion, looking at him. He could see reflected in his eyes, the same thought. They were approaching spiders feeding. The elves could only pray that the meal was not a blonde haired elfing.

~.~.~.~

The rain had stopped and the sounds were getting clearer by the second. Finally, the elves could see their foes clearly. The fresh smell of blood pervaded their nostrils. Hardened warriors though they were, they hated and were disgusted by the spiders and their horrific way of feeding. Derwen closed his eyes and rallied his wits about him. The spiders were seven; they could easily defeat them. He drew his bow and took aim. His warriors did likewise. 

A shriek of dismay was heard as three of the spiders fell, hit by arrows. The elves unsheathed their swords and charged into the clearing. Derwen hacked away at the spiders which were ill prepared for battle. The fight was short and bloody. The dead spiders littered the ground, their filthy blood seeping out onto the grass, staining it a deep red. Derwen replaced the sword in its scabbard forced himself to look at the carcass the brutes were feeding on. The face was unrecognizable, for it was a bloodied pulp, and the body was horrifically mutilated, with flesh torn away from various parts to expose the white bones. Some limbs were torn away… The elves turned away from the mess. They were horrified, but a sigh of relief rose collectively, for the body, or what was left of it, was far too large to be that of the elfling. 

"It is, or was a human, my lord." Ranrieth spoke softly, as he watched his prince. Derwen nodded slightly, and the relief turned to worry. If that human was the one who had taken his brother, then where was the elfling? The spiders could not have taken him away, they would have left him bound while they finished feeding… A shout caught his attention, and he saw one of his companions standing at the edge of a ravine. The elf had turned pale, and looked at his prince with stricken eyes. 

Derwen moved slowly towards the other, for his legs seemed to have turned to stone. He looked down. Blood pounded in his ears, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He turned deathly pale and lifted his eyes to meet those of Ranrieth, which were wide in horror. Something was caught in the bramble half way down. That something was fluttering slightly in the wind. It was a cloak, his brother's cloak. And it was stained with blood. 

~.~.~.~

"Take care of this one, for he will get us a good price." The men stared with undisguised curiosity at the small creature on the floor, which their master, Kieldún, had brought with him. Legolas stared back, and he did not like what he saw. They looked like a rough bunch. There seemed to be so many, and were so large. Their voices were rough and uncouth, and he caught several strange looks on the faces of a few. He swallowed, and wished desperately that he could wake up from this nightmare. But he knew he would not, for he had felt the blows, and had seen the knife slide between the ribs of the other. The look of terror in Hurdíen's eyes he could not forget, and he was aware of the presence of the same man who had so pitilessly killed one of his own, just beside him. He clenches his fists tightly. Legolas knew that this was not a nightmare where he would wake up to find himself in the arms or his father or sister. This was real.

"I'll take him." A red haired man rose from his place and approached the elfling. The elfling tried to dodge, but was grasped by the scruff of the neck. Kieldún lifted him up to meet his eyes. The young one dared not struggle. The look in the man's eyes was enough to quench any resistance from his part. "Listen carefully to me," the salve trader said softly, as he looked into the blue eyes of the new slave. "One foolish move from your part, and I will tear out your guts. Understand? " The elfling nodded, struggling not to whimper at the man's menacing tone as he heard the men laugh raucously. 

"He's about to wet himself!"

"Poor critter, mayhap he wants a cuddle! Give him one Gus! ", 

"Run me lads, afore he drowns us in tears!"

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to block all the taunts, the insults. He would never, ever cry before these brutes. He hated them with all his heart.

~.~.~.~

He was pushed into the small dark room by the red haired man, with several sneers and comments. The door slammed behind him and he turned to look at his new quarters. His eyes widened with horror. The stench of urine was overpowering, and dirt and grime filled the place. The only window was so high up and small that the elfling could not even see the sky and the stars. There were other forsaken beings in the same prison. Four or five women were huddled together at a side, wrists bound tightly. They might once have been pretty, but they had aged before their time, and their faces were worn and haggard, hair straggling and coated with dirt. They were dressed in rags, and their skinny arms bore several scars. There were men too; some were sprawled on the floor, trying to sleep on the cold, grey stones, while others were bound tightly. His entry drew a few glances, but then their interest faded quickly. He was only another slave. A single dwarf was chained to the wall, and as his eyes met those of the elfling, he glared fiercely at the child, and spat in his direction. Legolas scrambled away from him, and tried to make himself as small as possible by drawing his knees to his chest. 

They had travelled for hours to reach this hell hole, and all the bones in his body ached with weariness. His throat was parched, but the only water he could see was dark and murky, and he would never drink from it. Suddenly he realised that he needed to relieve himself, but where? He bit his lip and tried hard not to cry. He felt so alone with all these people. He longed desperately to be back in Mirkwood, where there were no faces full of misery and despair, where the air was fresh and the water clean, and the trees sang to themselves songs full of joy and beauty. He longed for the sound of his father's voice and the warmth and love of his brothers and sister.

The child could bear it no longer and he buried his face in his hands as tears ran down his face. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, his heart calling for his family, begging them to save him from this misery. That night, Legolas Thranduilion of the house of Oropher, prince of Mirkwood, and slave of men, cried himself to sleep on the cold, grey stones.

The night, the stars wept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More doom and gloom in the following chapters!! :-p Any comments?


	6. 6 Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkein's masterpiece, but only the original characters.

Yes, I'm back…at long last. I'm really sorry, but I just finished exams yesterday! Now back to the story.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**6. Darkness**

****

He could hear the clatter of horse hooves as they approached. The rider was in a hurry, anxious to deliver some news. Thranduil hoped desperately that the news would be good as he waited for the rider to dismount. One look at Ranrieth's face was enough to quench any flicker of hope his heart might have harboured.

**…**

They climbed down into the ravine, sharp eyes searching everywhere, trying to find at least a trace of the elfling. Nothing. Thranduil had come, bringing lanterns, ropes, anything which could ease the search for his youngest, but so far there had been no success.

**…**

"It is useless."

Ranrieth turned to look at Anulon, head of the guards. Dawn was breaking, and the search had yielded nothing but a tattered bundle of odds and ends, belonging to the human. The younger elf nodded slowly, much as he was loathe to do so. The elfling would have either drowned or been killed by now.

He looked at Derwen. The prince was near his father, both their faces pale and drawn. His heart went out to them… the Valar knew what they had to be passing through. For elves who had immortality, the death of an elfling was double the tragedy. Ranrieth clenched his fists tightly. _If the human were still alive, _he thought,_ he'd get just exactly what he deserved. Death by spiders was too good for scum like that._

**…**

"Search along the riverbank, until you reach the next village. Ask if anyone has seen traces of an elf. Search in the surrounding villages. Offer money, food, whatever it takes to satisfy their greed and make them give any relevant information," Thranduil ended bitterly.

Anulon bowed. "As you wish, my lord." He turned to leave, but hesitated. "My lord?"

"What?"

"How long will we go on with the search?"

Anulon heard a sharp intake of breath. Derwen was behind his father, and he was looking at Anulon as though he had understood the implication of his words. Thranduil frowned, eyes glinting as he looked at the other elf. "Until I find my son," he replied grimly, and left.

****

He awoke as the first rays of light penetrated through the small window. His head ached and he desperately longed for a drink of water. His eyes fell on the murky water, but he felt sick at the very look at it.

The elfling stretched slightly, trying not to wake the other prisoners. The only one away was the dwarf, who ignored the elfling completely, for which Legolas was grateful. He wondered if his ada would come soon. He had been dreaming that he had woken up to find that he had been dreaming and that he was back home, before he awoke to face reality.

The sudden rattling of the door made him jump. The red haired man who had tried to take him to the cell the day before came in. He looked ever more huge and terrifying, and the elfling huddled down, wishing he could disappear.

The man came towards him, and grabbed him by the arm, jerking him onto his feet. By this time, the other people had woken up, and they stared at the child as he was dragged outside, stumbling, and a few of the women started murmuring and praying. The elfing looked at them for the last time, and met the eyes of the youngest woman. _Courage_, she mouthed, and the door slammed behind him, taking him into the unknown.

**…**

Legolas gasped as a bucket of freezing water was poured over his head. The guard laughed at the look on his face, and pulled at his cahin, forcing him to walk behind him. Legolas followed, trying to bear the humiliation of being chained and pulled like a beast. He had no choice; running was not an option, as he could scarcely walk with the chains they had placed on his wrists and ankles.

They moved through a long passage until finally they reached a room. Legolas had been too busy watching his step and trying not to trip, to notice where he was going. When they stopped he lifted his head up to meet a piercing gaze. The elfing froze. Kieldún was there waiting with another man he had never seen before.

**…**

Kieldún was well known in the trading business. One could always count of finding any kind of unusual creature in his hands. It was even rumoured that Kieldún had once manage to capture a a goblin and a warg for a rich landowner, though Esguon doubted the veracity of that statement. But he could not deny that Kieldún did indeed have a fine collection.

He looked at the small creature in front of him. It was watching him warily, and he could see that it was afraid. No one would have been able to get an elf but Kieldún. He'd never seen a young elf before, and probably never would have outside of the slave-trader's quarters. It would be ideal for what he had in mind. Esguon had made up his mind to take it. It would be a fine gift to his father; perhaps the old bastard would even be impressed for once.

"It's smaller than I expected," he said, pretending that he was not yet sure whether he wanted to buy it. Kieldún wasn't fooled. He was used to dealing with people, and knew quite well that Esguon wanted the elfling. Esguon, he thought to himself, was one of the biggest fools he had to deal with, but dealing with fools was more often than not, extremely profitable.

Kieldún scratched his cheek. "As far as I know, you never mentioned size," he pointed out.

"But are you sure that it'll fit with what we want?"

"It can run, and won't die easily. That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Esguon pretended to look doubtful. "It looks as though it'll drop dead any minute."

"Appearances can be deceptive." Kieldún shrugged. "But if you think you can get something better elsewhere…"

"No…" Esguon shook his head. "I'll take it." He handed a bag with the money to the slave trader, who's eyes gleamed as he heard the clinking of coins. The idiot had paid twice as much as the elf was worth, without even haggling. Kieldún nodded at the red-head, who had been waiting at the door. The latter handed Legolas's chain to Esguon.

Legolas had been watching and listening throughout. He was sick with fear, but was determined not to be handed over to this man. He had instantly disliked the sharp face and the thin mouth; he did not trust those cruel eyes. He waited, and just at Esugon took the chain in his hands, he jerked forward. Esguon, was caught by surprised and nearly lost balance, cursing, as the elfling moved towards the door, desperately trying to run.

Yet the chains impeded a swift escape, and the doorway was blocked by the red-head's massive bulk before he could rush out. The elfling tried to doge their grasp, but there was no way to escape. Within a few minutes, they had cornered him like a trapped rat; he could do nothing but wait until one of them took hold of him again.

"Are you convinced now that he can run?" Kieldún asked Esguon, lips twisted into a smile. Esguon nodded and leered at Legolas. "We'll have a good hunt it seems," he replied soflty, and soon the room was filled with laughter, just as the elfling's heart was filled with dread.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

One thing I can promise, uploads will be much more frequent now, and more regular. Thanks to all reviewers :-)


	7. 7 The Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I own a paperback copy of LOTR. Nothing more, nothing less.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**7. The Hunt**

Agaskill in his youth, had been one of the most fierce warriors of the Rómen Clan. His skill was legendary; he was astute, fearless in battle and a merciless hunter. He succeeded his father to become the leader of the Clan at a young age. Even now, old and scarcely able to walk without aid, he held the threads of the settlement firmly within his grasp. The men respected and feared him. The Rómen Clan had settled in the hills of the East and lived within a large fortress. Under Agaskill's rule, they prospered but kept themselves closely to themselves. None were admitted into the clan. Prisoners made in battle where killed or sold.

Agaskill often wondered how his only son resembled him so little. Esguon was not liked, nor respected. He was a bully, a coward and cruel, The man knew that his father despised him – Agaskill had no qualms about telling him to his face. He strove desperately to impress his father and the inhabitants of the fortress.He often came back with tales of bravery, which none doubted to be greatly exaggerated or completely false. Any time Esguon passed out of the walls of the fortress was spent safely within the sheets of whores from other settlements or villages.

Now, the man had come back with tales of his having brought a creature which would make the yearly hunt in honour of his father's birthday memorable. Agaskill wondered what his son had come up with. He watched as Esguon directed two men to carry the covered cage to where his father was sitting. Esguon bowed to him, and asked to be allowed to present his gift. Agaskill nodded.

With a dramatic flourish, Esguon drew away the sheet draping the cage. The gasp of amazement was music to his ears and he saw that even Agaskill was impressed; he had bent slightly forward to observe the small creature. Indeed, Agaskill had to admit that Esguon had surpassed himself… he was surprised that his son had enough brains to come up with such an original idea. His lips curved up into an amused smile as he saw the satisfied expression on Esguon's face. "Well, well, well," Agaskill said softly, "You have managed to surprise me Esguon." He nodded to the men who lifted the cage onto their shoulders and started out of the hall. "Come! Let the hunt begin!"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_Run._

They had removed the chains off his ankles, leaving shackles on his wrists. He had scarcely had time to place his feet on the ground before one pushed him and uttered one word… _Run_.

He had obeyed without hesitation and had fled towards the safety of the woods. He had climbed the first tree he had some too, knowing that he would be better hidden among the foliage than on the ground. Legolas could hardly believe that this was all true. The situation was ludicrous – he had become a prey, hunted by hordes of men with their dogs. He had avoid them, taking refuge in the dense foliage. The hunters could not surprise him, for his hearing and eyesight was much sharper than theirs. Legolas was careful never to leave the safety of the trees for he knew that the dogs would easily pick up his trail and scent him out. Yet, he was getting tired – the shackles were heavy and impeded quick movements

His sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps. He crouched down lower and felt the tree moving its branches closer to him, covering him completely. The elfling made no sound and the men passed beneath the trees without seeing him, and were soon out of hearing.

"Thank you," he whispered to the tree. It accepted his thanks sleepily. The trees were almost asleep; at first he could scarcely communicate with them. Yet few of them were more alert and helped him to hide. He felt uneasy… the trees offered him no hope of escape. They were all strangely silent when he asked them to guide him out of the wood. Legolas decided that he had to find the way by himself – once out of the woods he would manage somehow to find his way home. By climbing to the top of the tree he'd be able to view the path out.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Saying that Esguon was irritated would have been an understatement. The blasted elf had not been captured yet and it was nearly sundown. He dared not think about how his father would react if they went back empty handed.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

He climbed higher and higher. The sun would soon set, and in the darkness he would be unable to find the way. At last he reached the top of the tree. He paused to catch his breath and look down around him. The woods were situated at the bottom of a valley… a valley which had been completely surrounded by high walls. Try as he might, he could see no way of escape. A small cry of despair escaped his lips as the sun disappeared over the horizon He was trapped.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Agaskill watched Esguon fidget in front of him. The men had returned for the night – there was no triumphant description of the hunt, nor was there any feasting and toasting, for the simple reason that the prey had fooled the hunters, who had returned after a day's hunt with nothing to show for it.

"Throw a fish in the sea and try to catch it again," said Agaskill softly. "Or, in this case, place an elf amongst the trees and try to hunt it down." He smiled as beads of sweat formed on Esguon's forehead.

"We'll get him tomorrow father. I'm sure we will." Esguon tried to inject confidence into his speech. "This… I mean, it's more challenging for the men, it's an opportunity to prove their worth…" his voice trailed away.

"Of course," Agaskill interposed silkily, "It _will_ prove their worth and _yours_ of course, when or rather _if _you manage to catch the elf." He turned to leave, supported by two servants, then paused. "I want it tomorrow, and I want it alive. I hope that you will not disappoint me Esguon." Agaskill left the room, leaving Esguon standing alone.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

He watched them from the trees as they approached. Legolas felt sick with apprehension. He had barely slept during the night and was exhausted. Furthermore he had not touched food for well over a day. The leaves were too bitter for him to eat, and he did not dare eat any mushrooms or herbs, for they were different from those in Mirkwood and he was afraid they might be poisonous. He did not know how he would manage to survive another day.

He frowned as the men drew closer. This time, the men also bore falcons and the dogs followed close behind. They stopped in a small clearing and appeared to be deep in conversation. The elfling shinned up the tree trunk and moved quietly from branch to branch. He could feel the trees' uneasiness as he moved closer to the humans but ignored it. He had to know what they were planning. He stiffened as a branched creaked slightly under his weight. No one had noticed, and he continued moving slowly along the branch. Suddenly it snapped and the elfling nearly fell down but managed to save himself by catching hold of another branch as he fell. This time the men heard it clearly, and one of them saw Legolas as he clambered onto the branch. Swiftly, the falcons were freed and these set upon the elf. The dogs and men followed quickly behind.

Legolas jumped from branch to branch trying desperately to escape. The trees tried to facilitate his escape moving branches closer together. Yet, the lack of rest was telling on his pace, and the heavy shackles seemed to gaining weight as he moved. The falcons were getting closer and closer...

Abruptly he felt a searing pain as one of the falcons buried its talons deep in his right shoulder. He shrieked and tried to beat it off, a useless effort. As he tried to free himself he lost his footing and slipped.

Down, down, down he went hearing his own screams mingled with the men's yells and the dogs' howls as he fell. His head struck something hard and the world went black.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

At last… well… he's not dead, mind you, he's still got quite an important role to play in the Lord of the Rings. ;0) **Thank you** to all those who reviewed, your comments were much appreciated as always, and encourage me to write!!


	8. 8 One of Them

**Disclaimer:** I own a paperback copy of _The Lord of the Ring_

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

**8. One of Them**

Someone was wiping his face with a wet cloth. He was confused; where was he? The painful throb at the back of his head soon reminded him what had happened. He shuddered remembering the terror as the falcon dug its claws into his flesh… Reality had to be faced and Legolas opened his eyes slowly, hardly wanting to know what he was about to see.

He found a pair of brown eyes staring curiously back at him. A girl was kneeling beside him with a cloth clutched in her hand. Legolas struggled to sit up as she watched him. She lifted her hand and he drew back sharply expecting a blow. He gasped at the searing pain which spread throughout his body. The girl hesitated, and let her hand fall to her side. She half-smiled as she dropped the cloth into a basin of water. "You shouldn't move that fast you know," she remarked, as she wrung the rag. "You've just 'ad a nasty knock on your 'ead." She motioned at him to lie down.

Legolas looked at her carefully, but did not move. The girl looked older than him, though younger than Leila. She did not even remotely resemble his sister, he thought critically. Her mousy-brown hair was pulled back, giving her thin and freckled face a pinched look. She did not look or sound menacing, but the elf knew now that trust was something to be given sparingly, _especially_ to men and their kind.

She frowned and crossed her arms "When you've done looking at me…" she said sharply. He started at the angry tone in her voice. Legolas could feel the easy tears welling up in his eyes, and tried to wipe them without her noticing.

The girl sighed and her face softened slightly. "Oh go on," she said, "You can stare all you like. You're only a baby after all."

That stung. Legolas blushed as he bit his lip. "I'm _not_!" he said indignantly as he wiped his face furiously. She laughed, a sound which jarred with the shabbiness of their surroundings.

"So you can talk after all," she said. "What's your name?"

Before Legolas could reply, the wooden door burst open and one of Esguon's henchmen entered. His eyes fell on the girl. "You," he spat at her, "Out of the way." The girl moved back sullenly as she glared at the man. He walked to Legolas and pulled him onto his feet and dragged him out.

¬¬¬¬¬

"So," Agaskill said loudly, "I finally have before me the creature who caused so much trouble to my men, who _think_ they are such good warriors." To this there was much shuffling of feet and low murmuring from those who had taken part in the hunt. Legolas looked at Agaskill. He was mesmerized by his eyes, which shone imperiously, bright as jewels in the wrinkled and flabby face. They revealed that this was no man to trifle with. The elf was somehow reminded of his father; they both had the same look in their eyes. Yet, Agaskill's gaze had none of the gentleness that Thranduil's never lacked.

"But we only took a day to find it father…" interjected a red-faced Esguon.

Agaskill turned on him angrily. "_Only_ a day? _Only_? No wonder the men took so long if they had a leader who takes this view." He lowered his voice. "It merely shows _incompetence_ from the one who lead the hunt my son, does it not?" he asked silkily. Esguon, who had been the one who lead the hunt and on whose orders they had acted, scowled angrily.

"But…"

"Enough." Agaskill motioned him to be silent. "When I want my subordinates to argue, I will tell you." His son bowed stiffly in acquiescence, but anyone who was near could see that he was furious at being slighted in this manner in front of all the men.

Legolas turned his eyes towards Esguon. Their eyes met, and Legolas was startled by the look of pure hatred which was directed at him. The elf dropped his gaze; he was not used to having so much hostility directed towards him. Legolas felt instinctively that it would be well for him to keep out of this man's way as much as possible. He watched Esguon leave the hall and wondered wearily what would come next. He was tired and his head and shoulder were throbbing. Legolas realised Agaskill was speaking to him, and he looked up.

"You have led my men into a dance, elf," Agaskill was saying. "And it's not easy to do, even though they had no good leader. I can see that we may have got a better bargain than what we expected." He paused, looking at the small bedraggled figure in front of him. Perhaps, for one of the few times in his life, Esguon had brought him a useful gift. Throughout the years, Agaskill had heard much about elves and their worth. It was no mean thing to own one of the creatures. "I think I need a new servant. What's your name elf?"

"It… It's Legolas." The elfling faltered. "But I don't want to be a servant, I want to go home." The men burst out laughing at the sound of the childish voice pleading with their leader. The elf looked around unhappily, wondering why he was the cause of so much mirth. He lowered his eyes and could feel his cheeks burning with shame.

Agaskill rested his chin on his hand as the men's laughter subsided. It had been quite sometime since someone had dared dispute his orders. "Well elf," he said softly, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a servant from now on." He smiled grimly. "I can see you'll be quite amusing. Behave, and I'll be good to you. Try to run away and… well, I think you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?" Legolas nodded miserably as he stared at the floor. "You're one of us now," the clan leader ended quietly.

Agaskill beckoned to the man who had brought the elf in front of him. "Take him and tell the girl to clean him up; he can help her in her work until I decide what to do with him." The man bowed and pulled the elf through the hall. The leader of the clan watched them leave. He was intrigued by this child, so different from the men who surrounded him. The elf seemed to be no fool, even though he was young. Agaskill was rarely wrong when evaluating human nature – he supposed elves were not that different. Perhaps one day the child would even make a good warrior; he had already proved to be agile and well versed in avoiding his enemies …

_I'll just have to wait and see,_ he thought grimly to himself.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I've been computer-less for quite a long time unfortunately… sigh. Then I went on holiday to England too, (just come back actually… it's a great place!) so have been neglecting my poor story for some time… by the way, the dropping of the 'h' in the girl's speech was done on purpose :)

Thank you for all your reviews! (If I've left someone out – sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!! But thanks for commenting!!)

**Lintered**** & Hiei-Rulez: **Thank you! Hope that you liked this chapter too!

**Chelle86: **I don't usually say what's going to happen, but as this won't give anything away – yes they'll make an appearance in next chapter probably.

**Irish Anor: **Evil cliffie?? What's that?grin****

**Gil-neth:** Thank you for your comments; I hope this chapter answers most of your questions. I guess I know what you mean about my use of the word 'human'... the reason why I used this word is really to vary from the continual use of 'man'. I'll keep your comment in mind though. Thanks a lot! :-)


	9. 9 Finding A Friend and Losing Your Famil...

**Disclaimer:** As yet, I have received no notice that I'm the proud owner of Tolkein's characters.

I've finally got my specs back after they made an unnecessary contact with the floor and ended up relatively unusable, and have managed to get hold of a computer… so at last, I can proceed with this story…. What's in italics is a memory by the way.

Thanks to all reviewers!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

****

**9. Finding a Friend and Losing Your Family**

He walked slowly, trying not to spill any of the water in the bucket. He kept his head down; experience had taught him that it was safer to keep his eyes to himself and forebear to look at anyone else. Although he had been taken in by Agaskill, he was still a servant and most certainly not at par with the warriors and other men. Live had improved slightly; nothing could exceed the misery he had know for that brief yet interminable period under Kieldún's hands.

"And about time too!" Legolas looked up to see her grinning as she took the bucket from his hands. He smiled briefly, knowing that it was useless to protest and tell her that he had tried not to spill any water – he could not keep up with her tongue. She'd simply laugh at him and tease even more.

The two passed into a small corridor. Legolas turned into a small doorway which lead to the small room they shared; his chores had ended for the day. She went on to take the water to Agaskill's quarters before she joined him.

Legolas closed the door softly and walked in, careful not to disturb the small figure which lay on a makeshift bed in the corner of the room. He settled down near the window which overlooked the courtyard as was his want to do every night for the past week. He could scarcely believe that it had been only couple of weeks since he had last seen Mirkwood and his family. Legolas heard a small sigh and turned round, listening carefully. All was silent as he looked fondly upon the sleeping child, and thanked the Valar that at least, he had found some friends...

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

_He could hear a quiet breathing coming from what looked like a bundle of clothes which lay close to the fire. Legolas looked cautiously towards the door, half afraid that someone would come bursting in and punish him for having moved. He had been taken to this small room at Agaskill's orders, to wait for this 'girl' who was supposed to tell him what he had to do. _

_He looked around. The walls were bare except for a couple of shelves on which rested some odds and ends. A small stove was place near the bundle of clothes which had caught his eye and a couple of boxes were stacked neatly at one corner. Yet all was spick and span, with everything in its place. _

_A small cry caused him to jump. He swallowed as the bundle of clothes started moving. Legolas was observing it warily when suddenly, a small fist protruded, followed by another cry. Throwing all caution to the wind, he walked towards it and looked down. He gasped._

_The clothes covered an infant with cheeks flushed and eyes heavy with sleep. Legolas was mesmerized. He had never seen such a young human, nor such a young elf for that matter, for children had been few and far between in Mirkwood. The child stared at Legolas and her face crumpled up as she seemed to realize that it was not him she had been looking for. She began to wail._

_Legolas__ looked around frantically. He had no idea of what he should do and was terrified that he would be blamed for the child's cries. Desperately he put his finger in her mouth. The baby's face cleared and she grabbed his hand with her small fingers and started to suck at his finger. Legolas laughed with relief. Tentatively, he stroked the child's head and she smiled. Elated by his success, Legolas started to croon an elvish lullaby Luindór often used to sing. He knew that it was one of his mother's favourites and felt sure that this little child would like it. Indeed, her eyelids drooped and she was on the verge of dropping off to sleep when the door burst open._

_"Get away from her!"_

_The next thing he knew, the elf was on the floor with a girl towering over him in a rage. Dizzily, he remembered that it was the same girl he had seen before. The child, woken up so unpleasantly put up a wail. The girl turned to the child and lifted her up in her arms, trying to quiet her. She glared at Legolas. "If you hurt her I swear I'll, I'll…" The elf stood up shakily. _

_"I was only trying to make her stop crying, but I didn't want to hurt her." The girl looked at him disbelievingly, when the child on spotting Legolas stretched out her arms to him. He put out a hand tentatively and stroked the baby's forehead. She crowed happily and waved her little fists. _

_The girl frowned. "She likes you," she said slowly, "So you can't be bad." She visibly relaxed and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry then, but I 'ave… _h_ave to protect her cause she's little. Friends?"_

_Legolas__ nodded shyly though still keeping his distance, thinking it better not to risk getting slapped again. She noticed and laughed. "Well… best get to know who's who," she said briskly. "What's your name then?"_

_"Legolas."___

_"I'm Eleanor and she's Sybil." Legolas noticed that she blushed as she told him there names._

_"They're pretty names," he offered._

_"Me mam wanted them. She was always the one for strange names. You call me Nelly though; no one calls me Eleanor, and it would be right down queer if you started doing so now."_

_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_

"Already asleep?"

Legolas turned to smile at Nelly. She could not get used to the fact that he slept with his eyes open; she never was sure whether he was asleep or awake.

"I was only thinking," he replied. Nelly drew up her stool close to the window.

"Sometimes I stay thinking too you know, about my mam… and how it would all be different if she was still alive." She looked out of the window. "Do you remember your mother?"

Legolas nodded briefly. "Yes. Sometimes" It was not a lie; he could still remember her voice at times and her soft comforting touch, but more often than not, he would remember the bloodstained face and the terrified screams, the stench of blood and the weight of her body as she pressed him down to the ground, trying to protect him from the evil which dragged her away from the life she loved. "She died a long time ago."

"Ma died too." Her face softened as she played with a strand of her hair. "I used to feel safe with 'er... I mean _h_er. I keep forgetting to put in the 'h' like she used to tell me; I'm like the rest of the common folk, not like her. She was different from the other villagers; she talked and reasoned different. Ma used to read and tell me stories and such like… but she died givin' birth to Sybil a year or so ago."

"Didn't your ada take care of you then?"

"Who?"

"Your ada… father."

Her eyes narrowed . "I can't understand how ma got to marry that bastard," she said contemptuously, as she clenched her fist. Seeing that Legolas was looking at her inquisitively, she went on . "He took care of us all right. The drunken old sot couldn't stand that poor little mite crying, and 'ated… _h_ated my guts 'cause I took some of his money to get us food. He sold us to a passing group traders to get rid of us." Nelly laughed bitterly. "He had tears in his eyes when he sold the 'apples of his eyes' and 'the comfort of his old age' as he termed us when they gave him the money."

She shook her head. "We was lucky though," she said pensively. "We ended up here. Agaskill took a fancy to us for some reason and now we got a roof on our heads, food to eat and I'm safe from any wandering hands." She shuddered. "I'd kill myself before I'd become anybody's whore. Ma brought me up right."

Legolas was puzzled at this. "But Nelly, you're no horror. You're not as pretty as my sister, but you're not ugly!"

Nelly grinned. "Ta young one, don't mind my feelings will you?" she said luaghing. "You're a little innocent aren't you? Lucky I ain't particular about my looks." The elfling smiled back. He was glad that he'd made her laugh even though he wasn't sure he'd understood why. Yet there was something which troubled him.

"Nelly? But… your ada didn't really mean to sell you did he?"

She turned on him, the smile on her face disappearing as quickly as it had come. "Are you thick or summat?! Of course he meant to! He couldn't get no other wife with me around, nor could he get as drunk as a lord." She looked at him sharply. "I donno why you're all that flummoxed… your pa sold you off too didn't he?"

"He did _not_!" Legolas flared up at this. "It was a bad man who took me away!"

"But who put him up to it, I'd like to know?"

The elfling glared defiantly at her and looked out of the window. Just because her ada had sold her away, it didn't mean that his ada had done so too. He was _sure_ she was wrong, she _had_ to be wrong. He blinked furiously trying to stop himself from crying. The girl put her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off angrily.

Nelly looked away and sighed. She knew quite well why he lay near the window every night, waiting for the help which would never come. She hated to see Legolas so miserable, but she felt that it would be more painful if he continued to torment himself each day. At thirteen years of age, she had seen what others twice her age had no idea of. Life had been cruel to her and she had had to grow up quickly. Nelly had known no love from her father and did not miss him; the one thing he had given her was a complete mistrust of all men - she felt sure that all were like him.

She despised Legolas' father; Nelly believed that like any other man, he had easily sacrificed his child's happiness for some selfish reason. Yet, she could not understand Legolas' brothers and sister – she would have fought till her last breath before she'd have let them take away Sybil from her. Perhaps, she thought, they had no idea of their father's cruel intentions.

Yet, Nelly realised that unlike her, Legolas loved and trusted his father. How would she have felt if her mother had betrayed her? She brushed away a few strands of loose hairs from in front of her eyes. "Don't cry little one," she said softly, "Sybil and I, we'll stick to you through thick and thin, I promise." Legolas gave no sign of having heard her and Nelly turned away and went to lie down besides Sybil. She stroked her sister's cheek and the child stirred in her sleep. At least, she thought, she had someone left. Legolas was completely on his own.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Legolas placed his finger on the window pane and traced the outline of a leaf. His adar had always come when he needed him. _No_, he told himself stubbornly, _Nelly's wrong._ His ada would come for him and take him home. Ada loved him.

Yet, as he looked upwards towards the night sky he felt the first stirrings of doubt.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Days turned into weeks, which grew into months. Thranduil never came. Legolas tried to keep up his spirits and hope beyond hope, but eventually he had to admit to himself that no one would come for him. They had forgotten him, and now, he desperately wanted to forget them.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Elves have no graveyards for they are immortal. Many of those who die, die in battlefields where there are no places for cemeteries. Yet some elves planted trees to remember their dead.

Decades before, Thranduil had planted a tree in one of the gardens of the palace in memory of his wife, Selene together with a marble tablet with her name and a few words of love in elvish. Elves passing near could now see that another tree had been planted, and another marble tablet added. It stood there in tragic reminder of the elfling who had departed from this life at too young an age. Though searches had taken place far and wide, no trace could be found of the missing child, and even his father had to admit that in all likelihood Legolas had died.

Thranduil and his children prayed that at least, the lost son and brother was happy with his mother at last.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Temptation would bid me say that this is the end of the story.... BUT!!! It's not... ;0D

Wow… this chappie is longer that I thought it would be. Hope you liked it :o) I know everyone's busy with work and school, but if you have time to leave a comment it will be appreciated! (over 100 reviews… Yippee!! ) By the way… any grammatical mistakes in Nelly's case are intended!

**Rede, Aranel of Mirkwood, Irish Anor & Lintered:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**dizzy izzy:** well… some sadness, some happiness, a total mix-up! (I'm evil aren't I?) Nelly's going to be important to Legolas

**Chelle86:** Dream on!!! -_evil grin_-

**Aly K:** who knows what this evil author's mind will cook up?? (actually the author does know grin but likes to keep people guessing. ) thank you for your review!


	10. 10 Fading Light

**Disclaimer:** Legolas, and Lord of the Rings, are JRR Tolkein's, not mine.

**A/N:** University, writer's block, projects, life… I know it's been a long time since my last update. One word – Sorry.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**10. Fading Light**

He watched, well hidden, as Esguon paced angrily up and down the courtyard, cursing under his breath. Nellie had told him not to provoke Esguon, but wasn't his fault, as he'd told her indignantly, trying to fight beck his tears. Esguon just seemed to _like _hurting him. "Then run," she'd replied simply. "Every time you see him coming, just drop everything and hide."

He had done so today, as soon as he'd heard him coming, even though he knew he'd be late with his chores. But no punishment was as bad as any administered by Esguon. The memory of his last beating was still with him; he had ached for weeks. Legolas didn't like hiding away at first, ada would have told him to…he blocked any thought about his father. He didn't _care_ what his father would have said. Legolas just wanted to keep away from harm.

"Come out you bloody elf. _Come out_!" Esguon hissed. Legolas remained still, scarcely breathing. The other servants were not averse to aiming a good kick or slap at him, but the Esguon took a vicious pleasure in seeing him writhing and crying under his blows. No one would help. Only Nellie knew; only Nellie really cared.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

_"Stop… please, please stop, it hurts." Legolas sobbed as he tried to wriggle free. He back was near torn to shreds, the tender flesh mutilated by the cruel blows. Esguon had little talents, but he knew how to deliver pain. He administered blow after blow, delighting in the child's pleas for mercy. He only stopped when the elfling fainted. _

_"Weakling" muttered Esguon as he fasted his belt back on, aiming a kick in the ribs to the small figure huddled on the floor for good measure. He heard a sudden gasp and a crash from behind him. He spun around and spotted the village girl his father had picked up somewhere or other._

_"You girl, clean up this mess," he ordered. The girl looked up from the sorry sight. It was impossible to mistake the look of sheer hatred in her eyes. "You bastard," she said under her breath. Esguon stiffened. How dare the little whore speak to him like that? He grabbed her arm and drew her towards him, making her look at him. "When I give orders, you obey _at once_," he hissed menacingly. With that, he slapped her across the face, making her gasp, this time in pain. Her nose started to bleed, but she made to move to wipe the blood away._

_"No one will be told about this," he told her, as he let her go. She looked briefly towards the elfing and then back towards him, eyes narrowed. He would remember the little bitch Esguon thought as he gave her a twisted smile. "You have a little sister don't you?" he asked her softly. A look – was it fear?-flitted suddenly over her face, and she looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. The girl nodded slowly, taking in the implication of what he had just said. _

_"Then this shall be our little secret, unless you want someone else to get hurt," he told her, and left._

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Esguon was always careful to hit the elf where bruises could be covered, avoiding awkward questions. His father had taken an odd fancy to the filthy creature and would often have it up in his rooms to sing strange-sounding elvish songs when his sickness took over and he was unable to sleep. Lately, he had even starting to talk about training it to become a warrior. Esguon spat in disgust. His father had become a soft-hearted old fool. The elf would probably turn on them as soon as they put a knife in its hand.

Esguon decided to leave, giving one last look round the empty courtyard. He longed to get his hands upon the elf. Every time Esguon caught sight of the little rat, he longed to make it cry in pain, beg for his mercy, make it _pay_ for the shame he had endured. He was Agaskill's _son_! He was supposed to be respected, _revered_ even, but instead he had been humiliated by little more than a child. He would never be allowed to forget the ignominy of that hunt by his father; the bastard delighted in bringing it up whenever he could.

The screams of pain elicited from his victims – the whores in taverns, children and animals alike - made him feel powerful and strong. Beating his father's pet in his father's own territory gave him a devilish delight, making him feel that the old man could not control every aspect of his life. Esguon was a bully, and enjoyed hurting smaller, weaker creatures which could not turn back on him. Yet something more fuelled his hatred towards the elf, intensifying his beatings whenever he could get his hands upon him.

He had not forgiven Legolas for making him lose his face in front of his father. And every time, he was reminded that he was too afraid of his father to wring the elfling's neck.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Life was not perfect, but Nellie was no longer childish enough to believe it would ever be so. She had learned to make do with what she had and be grateful for it. Agaskill had not been unkind to them; they didn't go hungry often, they had shelter and they were together. Sybil was in good health and Legolas had managed to avoid Esguon for well over a month. Life, if not perfect, was at least tranquil. Nellie looked over to where Legolas was braiding Sybil's hair.

"Are you sure elves take longer to grow? Maybe you're just a shrimp!" Nellie teased.

"Am _not_!" replied Legolas huffily. Nellie laughed. She had been worried about his apparent tardiness of growth before the elfing had patiently explained to her that elves took far longer to mature than men. Both she and Sybil had grown the past two years, but Legolas had changed little; if anything, he had become thinner and paler. At least, she thought thankfully, he no longer spent evening after evening staring out of the window, waiting and praying to the stars. Nellie had become fond of the elf-child; he was the brother she had never had. He was part of her family.

She turned her attention to Sybil. "What do you think darling?" she asked her little sister, "Is Legolas a shrimp?" Sybil smiled and held out her arms to Legolas. "Leglas, up, up!" Legolas lifted her up and hugged her. She laughed happily as she took a strand of his hair and started crooning to herself.

"Hmm… not much of an ally that," Nellie said. "Betraying me for a cuddle. Come to bed now, both of you." Legolas grinned at Nellie as he gently put Sybil onto the makeshift mattress the three of them shared. He lay down near her and she cuddled between him and her sister, breathing a small sigh of contentment.

Nellie drew up the covers around them. "Best sleep now, it's up early tomorrow." Legolas nodded. He was tired after a long day working, but nothing really mattered much as long as he was with Nellie and Sybil.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

She awoke to the sound of men shouting from the great hall, the sound of people running to and fro and horses whinnying. It was the sound of Agaskill's men going into battle, a sound she heard often and without concern. Yet something was wrong. It was still dark, far to dark for the men to be getting ready to leave, and the drums used to signal the warriors' departure remained silent.

Nellie sat up quickly. Sybil shifted slightly, still lost in childish dreams. Her eyes fell on the small figure at the window. "Legolas?" she whispered.

The elfling turned his head towards her. She could not make out his face, for it was to dark to see. "Do you hear them?" he asked, in a voice strangely devoid of emotion.

Nellie felt a sudden feeling of dread. "What is happening?" Legolas did not answer, so she walked softly towards him, trying not to wake Sybil. She could not make out the cries of the men at the hall. The feeling of dread intensified as she realised that Legolas was trembling. She grasped his shoulder in agitation. "Tell me!" she hissed, hoping that it was nothing, wishing that…

"_Agaskill__ is dead," _chanted Legolas voice shaking slightly. "_Long live the new Chieftain…" _He lifted his eyes to meet Nellie's. They both knew what this meant. They were the new Chieftain's property, and at his mercy.

_Esguon?__ Mercy?_

Nellie leant heavily on the wall, Legolas's words reverberating over and over again in her mind.

_Agaskill__ is dead, long live the new Chieftain..._

_Agaskill__ is dead, long live the new Chieftain..._

_Agaskill__ is dead, long live the new Chieftain..._

She lifted her trembling hands to cover her ears, trying desperately to block the sound of impeding doom.

* * *

Yay! More doom and gloom to follow :0) Comments anyone? Thanks to all readers and all previous reviewers.


	11. 11 Silent Partings

**Disclaimer:** Any recognisable characters are J.R.R.Tolkein's, not mine

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all those who are still reading this and to those who reviewed, and my apologies for this taking so long. I rarely have time to write anymore, but I do mean to finish this. Just… I don't know when. Thanks for your patience, and I hope I didn't disappoint!

* * *

**11. Silent partings**

It had become a fight for survival.

Winter had set, and times were hard. It was next to impossible for the men to go hunting. The stores they had set by had to last through out winter; belts where tightened and tempers short, for what they had would be just enough, and permitted no excesses.

The men had sworn loyalty to the leader of the clan. Esguon gloried in his newfound power, but inspired no goodwill from the men with his actions. He was not only cruel and merciless, but a coward and a fool. Tactics and plans had no meaning; he rushed headlong where he should have been wary, and kept back when he could have won. There was no longer anyone to curb his excesses.

Esguon promised better times ahead, when winter was past. The Romen clan was going through hard times, but although they were following Esguon's orders for the time, the air of discontent was palpable.

¬¬¬¬¬

Eleanor and Legolas had squirreled away as much as possible, foreseeing that the future, for them at least, bode no good, and it was just as well they did so. Esguon had not forgotten the elfing and the humiliation he had come about because of the child. He brooded on his wrongs and enlarged them, and sought to avenge himself when possible on those who had wronged him and could not fight back. Now, with no Agaskill to hide behind, Legolas was fair game.

Times of relative peace in their little household came only when Esguon was absent. Though they met no kindness from the others – _who expected it?_ – no one bothered them, unless they thought they could gain Esguon's favour by doing so. Only Esguon delighted in tormenting Legolas whenever he felt like it, while Nelly fervently prayed that Esguon would not tire of the elfling and kill him.

¬¬¬¬¬

They had been relegated to a small shack which was barely large enough for one person, let alone three. Dark, cramped and droughty, it provided little or no shelter from the winter cold.

Sybil suffered the most. Never a strong child, the hardships she had to endure and the lack of proper food took their toll. She developed a cough which never seemed to get better, notwithstanding the herbs and mixtures Nellie tried to make her drink. Their mother had suffered from a weak chest and Nellie had seen her wasting away slowly… she was worried. They had no medicine, and neither she nor Legolas knew what to do.

They kept the Sybil away from the others, and many had forgotten of her existence. Legolas, who was more adept at climbing would carry her to the stable loft where it was warmer and she would spent most of the day crooning to herself and playing with sticks near the hay.

But Sybil needed food.

At first, Legolas took apples from the horses' feeding trough – the horses didn't seem to mind, and those apples helped somewhat to assuage the gnawing hunger pains they all felt. But even this little store dried up. Somehow, the head groom got to know of this and Legolas got a harsh beating. From then on, one of the stable lads would stand by grimly while the horses fed, and Legolas and Nellie could do nothing but save their scant stores for Sybil.

They tried to think of ways to keep her warm, to scrounge, or beg or steal food, anything, _anything_, so that Sybil would lose that wasted look, and smile and laugh instead of lying there, huddled in a ball, growing paler and weaker by the day.

It was useless anyway.

¬¬¬¬¬

They awoke one day to find her cold and stiff in the early dawn.

No one mourned her except two forlorn creatures, a skinny, gawky girl and a dirty urchin. They buried her under the trees before anyone else was awake, both numbed by shock, acting mechanically.

They went about their chores, keeping their grief locked inside, because no-one cared, and no one wanted to know. But that night, when they lay side by side the palpable absence of that little figure was almost more than they could bear. Nellie curled up into a ball, not moving, not crying, simply staring into nothingness.

Legolas went to her, but she pushed him away when he tried to touch her. "You can't understand," she spat as she glared at him, face pale and drawn, "she's not your sister, she wasn't yours and I failed her and me mam and _she now she died_!" Her voice rose to a shriek and she bent over double, making a keeing sound which terrified Legolas and chilled him to the bone.

He retreated to his corner watching her as she rocking back and forth, unable to do anything but wish that the terrible dull ache inside would go away, wondering desperately why he couldn't have died instead of little Sybil.

¬¬¬¬¬

During the day, they could almost forget. They could almost believe that they would find that small figure waiting for them to come back, and reward them with her smiles. Something seemed to have broken, and Nellie and Legolas kept their distance from each other. They couldn't speak about it, both of them locked in their own misery.

But one night as Legolas lay on the hard floor, pretending to sleep, he heard some stifled sobs. He crept to Nellie as she cried, sobs racking her body and put his thin arms round her. "I'm so sorry Nellie" he whispered brokenly. "I know she wasn't mine, but I cared, I did and I…" he choked back his tears. "I loved her too, Nell."

She turned to face him, white-faced with grief, "It hurts. It hurts and it never stops." she told him shivering, "I didn't do nothing to make her well, and I _promised, _I _promised _I'd take care of her." Her eyes bore into Legolas' as she swallowed.

"I think of her out there," she confessed, voice trembling. "Out there alone in the cold and in the dark, and I can't sleep. It just seems so empty and I can't…" her voice broke. Legolas buried his face on her shoulder as she hugged him fiercely, both of them weeping their hearts out, grieving for a child who had left life before she knew what life was.

The dark, cramped place which was too small for three people, was far too large for two.

* * *


End file.
